punktendofandomcom-20200213-history
Pom Pom
'Pom Pom '(or loves to be called Катюша (English: ''Katyusha)). Punktendo's mascot who is a female counterpart of Boom Boom. Appearance and Personality Pom Pom is a fictional character that has a curve lips, red eyes a polka dot shell and magenta color and yellow ponytail with green beeds who is sensitive and Realtionship Yuma Tsukumo Well she loves him then anything else. She is calls Yuma "Yumie Poo." Yuma sometimes control of her because she would hurt or threat her rival "Tori Meadows." Pom Pom tries to force or tells yuma what to do (not all the time). Like in SMB3: Returns, Katyusha told where a shirt that says "I heart Pom Pom." he didn't want to where it because he says "it's embrassing." She forces him to whear the shirt he puts in on, one of their children laughed at it. Tori Meadows Tori Is Pom Pom's rival, friendly buddy rival and arch enemies. Clearly Pom Pom is beware that Tori is older than her. Pom Pom calls her "Kotori Meadows." She treat, hurt or make Tori feel make her jealous and tease about her. Pom Pom is sometimes nice to her, in one games like "Paper Punktendo" she saved Tori from getting hurt of crouse she did that because she needs someone to tease, and needs a rival. Also Pom Pom is also jealously of Tori's mom beauty (aka Mrs Meadows). Boom Boom There realtionship is unknown for the moment when they first met in SM3DL (aka Super Mario 3D Land, when they were villians in Nintendo). Now in Punktendo, their realtionship are like best friends, even know they fight if Tori is better or Yuma is Better. They appeared in games together in every game Punktendo makes. Dark Magician Girl Dark Magician Girl is Pom Pom's best friend. They always love to hang out and sometimes get sorts of trouble. Dark Magician Girl likes Pom Pom and always there to cheer her up. In ''Mario,Sonic and Friends Kids' ''; Pom Pom, Dark Magician Girl, Mana, Monica and Toon Dark Magician Girl love to pull pranks on Tori, Cathy, Anna, Akiza, Alexis, Blair, Tea and Rebecca. They do it rarely in season 1, but in season 5 they do alot of pranks on them. Mana Mana is also Pom Pom's best friend. They love to talk and usaully hang out just like Pom Pom does to Dark Magician Girl. Nicknames and Etc Names *Kitten (Mario) *Darling (Mario and Amy) *Катюша *Takara (Lion King) *Mrs. Tsukumo *Big Sis/Sister (Kristi, Mario Jr, Lil' Amy Rose) *Grande Sœur (Frédérique) Trivia *Pom Pom speaks Italian *Pom Pom new name is Katyusha is a Russian name ''pure. *Pom Pom is a Tomboy. *Pom Pom is 12. *Pom Pom speaks italian in severals games *Pom Pom Loves Rap and R&B. *Pom Pom calls her self "Ragazza". It's Italian meaning girl. Love Inesert *Yuma Tsukumo *Jaden Yuki *Yugi Muto *Yusei Fudo *Valon *Syrus Truesdale *Dipper Pines Gallery/Offcial Artworks BFFARTWORK.png|Pom Pom And DK BFF Offcial Artwork By Punktendo PUNK&M&AR.png|The Rose Family(only with Pom Pom). Offcial Artwork By Punktendo M&PUNK2.png|Daughter & Son(Known as Mario & Katyusha) Offcial Artwork By Punktendo 439px-BoomBoomBamBam.png|Offcial Artwork By Nintendo 261px-Bam Bam.png|Bam Bam(Katyusha) 363px-Bam Bam SM3DW.png|Pu Pun(Katyusha) M&PUNK.png|Pom Pom & Mario Junior(Without Bib) Offcial Artwork By Punktendo Category:Anti-Villans Category:Heros Category:Nintendo Category:Mario & Sonic Stuff Category:Reptiles Category:Super Smash Ninjas Category:Females Category:Koopas Category:Sensetive Characters